A user of a vehicle usually stores small articles such as a cell phone charger, an ear phone cord, a GPS cable, keys in a storage bin or a compartment of a central console or under an armrest. The conventional storage devices, however, usually have one integrated storage space and the small articles are mingled in the integrated space, which may cause the cables and cords intertwined and thus makes it difficult to separate or difficult to find the needed items quickly.
There exist storage devices which divide the integrated storage space into a plurality of compartments. In some of these storage devices, however, the storage space is divided into several small compartments permanently and cannot be returned to the original big storage space when there is need for storing a large item. Some storage devices divide the storage space into several levels parallel with a bottom of the storage device, which can result in difficult to take out the items stored at the low level. In some storage device, the storage spaces are divided into several small compartments with vertical dividers and the dividers are inserted into the designated places of the storage space one by one manually and thus cannot separate the storage space into a plurality of compartments or change the storage space configurations quickly and conveniently. Further, the dividers are not easy to be stored when not in use.
Thus, there is a need for an article storage device that can divide a storage space into a plurality of compartments to receive small items in categories in a convenient manner.